


三个亲吻

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: AK设定下的杰森和提姆同居，别问我为什么他们同居了。没有为什么，因为脑的时候一开始他们就同居了。同屋不同房，也不同床。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 17





	三个亲吻

他们共处一室已经很长时间了。  
大多数时候他们的生活是沉默的，甚至可以说是沉闷的。杰森不会主动去接触提姆而提姆不到万不得已也不会开口和杰森说话。他们住在一间屋子里，却过着各自的生活。  
事实上，杰森从未弄明白自己对提姆的感情。他不喜欢这个替代品，在某一段时间里，他对提姆的感情甚至可以用上“恨”这个词。一方面是因为对方占据了他的位置，而另一方面，也许是因为对方和某个人在某些方面太过相似。但他却并没有拒绝和提姆分享这间屋子。杰森理不清自己的想法，在他察觉到一些让自己非常难堪的事情之前，他从未想过自己会和对方发生某些可能。  
从来没有。  
直到他开始反复地做梦。有时候是噩梦，在他刚搬进这间屋子的时候，他通常会从噩梦中惊醒，手脚冰凉，冷汗顺着额发滴落。随着时间的流逝，噩梦逐渐消退，但取而代之的梦却令他万般难堪——他梦到自己靠在床头，手紧紧抓着床单，浑身燥热难耐，而提姆伏在他的胯间，让他的呼吸一次次沉重，欲望一浪高过一浪。直到他猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己的裤子脏了一片。  
杰森涨红了脸，咬着牙连忙换上一条新的，又赶紧跑去洗手间——他的心砰砰直跳，生怕撞见提姆——那样他根本无法解释发生了什么，而好在每次经过提姆房间的时候对方看起来都睡得安安稳稳，至少暂时没有要起来的迹象。退一万步讲，即使提姆醒着，他也从没过问杰森为什么会在半夜冲进洗手间把水龙头开得老大。在这一点上，杰森每一次都感叹着万幸。  
但他什么也没说，无论是梦还是其他的什么。杰森知道他们之间的分歧。提姆永远会站在蝙蝠侠的一方，以典型的蝙蝠式方法考虑问题，而他，几乎从不。而提姆——他们并没有在冷战，但不到万不得已绝对不会和对方说话，更别提什么肢体接触了。天知道他是什么时候开始做这该死的梦的。唯一庆幸的是提姆并不知道这件事情。杰森看到提姆从厨房里走出来，将一盘煎蛋默默地推到他跟前，他垂下眼睛，缄口不言。

提姆的房间就在杰森的房间旁边，刚好成九十度角。事实上，提姆喜欢杰森已经很长时间了。从他小时候开始跟踪对方的那一刻起他就一直渴望着对方。而那时他是无论如何也想不到如今自己会和杰森共处一室的。然而在他当上罗宾的那一刻起，在他知道杰森命运的那一刻起，他就清楚地明白，他们俩根本不可能走到一起去。  
因为他成为罗宾，取代了杰森的位置——这击溃了被囚禁在阿卡姆里的杰森内心深处最后一道防线。他知道杰森有多不喜欢他。但对方和他住在一起直到今天除了不怎么说话之外也从未产生过任何矛盾。提姆想也许是因为对方原谅他了，也有可能是对方根本不在乎他。后者的可能性远比前者大得多，提姆悠悠地叹了口气，将自己关在房间里。  
但他克制不住对杰森的欲望。  
他知道杰森总会做噩梦。很多个夜晚，提姆总是能听到杰森的房间里传来细细的呜咽声，那声音令他再也无法入眠。提姆走到杰森的房门边上，看到杰森皱着眉头，手指绞紧床单，被子早已被踢到一旁，他的视线沿着对方完美的肌肉线条游走，直到停留在某个不自然的凸起部分。提姆愣住了。  
他盯着杰森看了一会儿，这才发现自己也没比对方好到哪里去。  
提姆迅速躲回了自己的房间。杰森的喘息声很重，在寂静的黑夜里，目光所及有限，但听觉却因此被无限制地放大，他闭上眼睛，不自觉地跟着对方喘息的节奏，将手覆在早已引起反应的下身。  
第二天清晨，一切如常。

他们经历过太多次这样单调沉闷的生活。夜晚降临的时候，潮热与欲望代替了沉静与冷漠，他们在各自的房间里忍受着煎熬却又始终保持缄默。  
危险的平衡持续着，却迟早有被打破的那一天。  
提姆再一次察觉到杰森房间的响动。如往常一样，他默默走到杰森的房门边。  
但这一次，杰森侧过身来，他看到杰森的双腿缠绕着被子，毫无自觉地磨蹭着，喘息混合着呻吟，冰冷的房间里，火与热逐渐被点燃。提姆咽了口唾沫，第一反应想要离开，却被一股无形的力量驱使着，轻手轻脚地靠近杰森的床边上。  
杰森呜咽着，提姆也不知道他究竟做了什么梦，但他猜想对方现在需要帮助。他迟疑了一会儿，倚在床边，慢慢俯下身，动作轻柔地勾下了对方的短裤。  
提姆从没干过这个，他做得小心翼翼，尽量不让牙齿磕碰到对方。杰森的喘息声明显加重了，并且愈加急促起来，开始有些难耐地扭动。提姆轻轻地舔着他，温热的手掌覆上对方的臀慢慢揉捏。  
“啊！”杰森的身子猛地抽搐了一下，从梦中惊醒的他第一眼看到的是还没来得及退开的提姆。对方伏在他的胯下，和梦里一样，含着他，帮他解决过分的欲望。  
杰森的眼睛睁大了。他有点分不清自己到底有没有从梦中醒过来，有点不知所措地看着刚刚从他胯下抬起头来的提姆。  
他在对方眼里看到了一些之前从未有过的东西，而他清楚自己也一直受此折磨。  
他相信提姆也从他的目光里捕捉到了同样的情感。  
更准确地说，欲望。  
提姆明显吞咽了一下，探身过来，双手撑着床面，整个身子伏在杰森赤裸的身体上方。他们第一次距离如此接近。  
在理智恢复的前一秒，提姆已经先一步吻上了杰森的嘴唇，但下一秒他回过神来，立刻放开了对方。  
杰森一脸茫然地看着他。  
提姆垂下眼睛看着身下的人，他有点自责自己刚才的鲁莽行为，但有一点双方都很清楚——杰森没有拒绝他，不管是出于什么原因。  
冲动与欲望卷着残存的理智，提姆再一次倾身吻了上去。这个吻持续了三秒，依旧是嘴唇贴着嘴唇。他在试探。准确地说，他们在试探。提姆稍稍拉开一点距离，两人鼻尖挨着鼻尖，喘息着，交换着温热的呼吸。这是一个无声的询问。  
提姆用第三个主动的吻给出了回答，杰森微微张开嘴，像是在邀请他，提姆如愿吮吸着他的唇，他们彼此纠缠着，陷入一个绵长而深沉的吻。他们依旧压抑着对彼此的渴望，彼此刺探着，谁都不愿更近一步却又互不相让，他们就停留在悬崖的边缘，在犹豫和坚定中徘徊。  
当提姆褪去身上的衣物时，他的理智短暂地回来了。  
“我可以吗？”他望进对方的蓝眼睛里去，看到对方的眸子里映出自己的面容来，他一只手撑在对方的胸脯上，另一只手向下一路抚至对方的腰际——他停在那儿，那是他最后所剩无几的自制力。  
杰森没有回答他，只是主动抬起头，在提姆嘴唇上简单地贴了一下，一只手轻轻搭上对方赤裸的同样布满伤痕的后背，然后另一只手也搭了上去，构成一个普通到不能再普通的拥抱，他的动作很迟缓，甚至可以用笨拙来形容。但这对于提姆来说早已足够。  
他俯下身，用一个个的吻触碰杰森的肌肤，沿着他手指刚才划过的地方一路向下，吻细小而密集，轻柔地落在那片伤痕新旧交叠的皮肤上，他紧贴着对方的身体，感受着每一个吻引起的轻微战栗。杰森时轻时重的呼吸成了黑夜里最好的催情剂，提姆在杰森的身上留下一条湿热的印记，直到再次将对方的欲望含入口中。  
“你……每次都这样吗？”杰森的声音从上方传来，提姆微微抬起头，看到杰森满脸是汗，头发乱糟糟地贴在额前，面色潮红，眼神有点涣散。  
“什么？”他含混不清地问，唾液混合着前液滴落在床单上。  
“我……我会梦到……”杰森咬着嘴唇，真像是在说梦话，“梦到你……对我这样……”  
提姆放在杰森大腿上的手猛地收紧了，他吞咽了一口，只觉得下身变得愈加炽热难耐。  
梦到？  
杰森梦到自己对他……所以他才会听到杰森的呜咽，看到杰森无意识地磨蹭着床单——因为他在做这样的梦？  
提姆的脑袋里有什么东西轰的一声爆炸了。他没有停下嘴上的动作，换来杰森更为急促的细微呻吟，他依然努力克制着，理智却逐渐崩离。  
提姆知道他就快要到高潮了。  
“唔……不……”杰森咬紧了牙关，从齿缝中泄露出些许的尾音想提醒胯下的人，但提姆丝毫没有要放开他的意思，直到杰森突然感觉一阵晕眩，提姆才抬起头，吞咽了一下，嘴角还沾着些他的体液。  
“我希望你下次做梦的时候。”提姆冲他笑了笑，再次攫获他的嘴唇，杰森在他嘴里尝到自己的味道，“不会拒绝我的帮助。”  
“……那你现在需要帮助吗？”杰森哑着嗓子问，意有所指地磨蹭了一下提姆早已硬到发疼的下身。  
“如果你愿意的话。”他们胸膛贴着胸膛，交换着热度与心跳。  
当提姆最终进入杰森体内的时候，他们依然紧挨着彼此，所有的欲望都在瞬间爆发，提姆像之前每一个漫长的黑夜里那样，顺着杰森的喘息声挺动身体，对方迎合着他的动作，每一次深入都变得绵长，每一次触碰都变得炙热，每一次呼唤都带着深沉的欲望。  
他们的世界仿若末日般崩塌，理智被欲望驱使，疯狂的爆发取代平静的外表，一切都变得不堪一击，天平失衡，胸口像是有火焰在燃烧，将快感无限制地放大。  
他们一起到达高潮，提姆将脑袋枕在杰森的胸肌上，他仰起脸，在对方的脸上看到了自己的表情。  
“好好睡一觉吧。”提姆轻声说，在杰森额头上笑着落下一个吻。  
从此以后，他们的世界里再无噩梦入眠。


End file.
